


Education

by ICouldntThinkOfAUsername



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Gags, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Riding Crops, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername/pseuds/ICouldntThinkOfAUsername
Summary: Tori and Tsukasa learn to resolve their problems with some additional help from a companion at a party after a particularly nasty fight.





	1. Education

“A dinosaur? As if the nouveau-riche can afford to call me that.”

Tori, behaving like an absolute brat, just stuck his tongue out and pointed out that Tsukasa was yelling. They had escaped to Tori’s bedroom to continue their hushed bickering at a gathering… more so that Eichi and their respective families wouldn’t see. Tsukasa huffed, seating himself on the bed and crossing his arms.

“It would be nice if we could get along just for Onii-sama’s sake.”

“Yeah well, it’s not my fault you’re intolerable.”

“That’s a big word for you.”

At that, Tori tackled Tsukasa with all the force that his little body could muster. Tsukasa didn’t expect the sneak attack and was knocked back, leaving Tori hovering just above him. Tori was breathing on his face and the entire thing was wholly unpleasant. Tori backed off for a second, sitting in Tsukasa’s lap with an apology, his face now aglow with a strong blush. Tsukasa shared the sentiment and Tori turned it around to ask him why he was blushing. The shame on his face turned into a smirk as he wiggled in Tsukasa’s lap.

“Did you like that, Tsukasa? How gross.”

Tsukasa ran a hand through his hair, completely appalled at the situation, but then Tori sat back up and pressed his lips to his chin, moving up to then plant a kiss on his lips. Taken aback, Tsukasa squeaked and scooted away to a dejected Tori.

“I thought that was what you wanted. How embarrassing…” Tori was stuttering and tearing up and Tsukasa didn’t know how to react.

“W…Well, it sure is one way to handle our [problems.] I was just caught off guard. I mean… wh…”

That was good enough for Tori, who leaned back over to kiss him again, pressing his tongue against reluctant lips that eventually parted, allowing Tori inside. Tsukasa had to wonder where Tori even learned to kiss like that as he was rendered helpless by Tori’s kiss attacks. By the time Tori pulled away, both of them were out of breath… panting as Tsukasa tried to process what was happening.

“You’re cute, you idiot.” When Tsukasa eyes adjusted and he got a good look at Tori, his hair was disheveled and his lips were red, plump and looked entirely kissable. Did he just think that? Taken aback by his own thoughts, Tsukasa settled back down as Tori shifted in his lap. That provided some… natural but unwanted results and Tsukasa prayed that Tori wouldn’t notice. An a-ha expression on his face instead filled Tsukasa with dread at the teasing that was going to come.

“You’re so gross. Are you seriously half hard already? Fufu… look at the Suou heir now.”

Tsukasa felt like he was going to die, covering his face in his hands.

“Wanna try something?” Tsukasa didn’t like the lilt in Tori’s tone as he shifted again in his lap. Tsukasa couldn’t hold back the groan. “Have you ever been tied up before, Tsukasa? I bet you have. You’re disgusting.” Despite the belittling, or maybe, because of it, he felt his dick twitch in excitement at Tori’s suggestion. Damn his body. Damn this all. He whined when he shifted off of his lap to crawl across the bed to the nightstand. Tsukasa sat up, curious and filled with dread at the same time. “Let’s resolve our problems with these.”

All the color from Tsukasa’s face drained when he saw what Tori held in his hands. In his left, a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and in his right, what looked to be a bright pink vibrator. He pursed his lips and shoved his hand between his legs to try and hide his erection.

“We…. We should really go back before someone starts looking for us.”

“Why?” Tori looked hurt, but it dissolved into a mischievous smirk. “Are you scared we’re going to get caught? Don’t worry. The only one who may check in is Yuzuru.”

“That’s the worst!” Tsukasa’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat to save face. “Why do you have this stuff anyways?”

“That’s for me to know and for you to never find out. Now, are you going to lose your shirt or not?”

Tsukasa sat perfectly still, tense, for several moments and then slowly, carefully started to remove his tie. Tori sat in quiet anticipation as Tsukasa unbuttoned his shirt, his blush traveling down his neck almost reaching his chest. His rival reached out and brushed a finger across a pert nipple, causing a shudder to go through Tsukasa. Shrugging off the shirt, Tori poked him in the stomach, making a clear reference to the weight that Tsukasa had gained over the holidays. He pouted and brought the shirt up to cover himself, but Tori pulled the fabric away.

“Lay down.”

Tsukasa didn’t really want to do anything when commanded to do so. “You could ask nicely, you know.”

Tori just pouted and Tsukasa sighed, doing what he was told to as Tori clamped one of the handcuffs around his wrist and wrapped it around the bed post… securing it on the other side. Tsukasa tested the strength of the handcuffs, finding them to be secure and wondering just what he was getting into when Tori switched attention to his pants. He pulled the belt out and unzipped them, scooting them down with some struggle. Considering Tori forgot about the shoes, he attempted to pull them over and, frustrated, settled for untying and flinging Tsukasa’s shoes halfway across the room.

“Be careful.” Tsukasa muttered under his breath but Tori seemed not to hear him as he focused on his underwear, yanking it down and leaving Tsukasa cold and exposed. Really, he didn’t know what to do from here, but tied up and left speechless, he just sat there as Tori turned the vibrator on and pressed it to his dick. The result was immediate and Tsukasa moaned, immediately wanting to bring his hands to cover his mouth but with no such luck, opted to bite his lip.

“You like that don’t you? Who knew the Suou heir was such a slut?”

That comment sent an embarrassing shock through Tsukasa’s system, but it froze over and chilled when the door opened. Tsukasa, unable to conceal himself, just curled up into himself as best as he could.

Yuzuru walked in, and with a perfectly calm voice with no hint of shock whatsoever, spoke: “Bocchama, what are you doing to Tsukasa-sama?”

Tori was equally panicked and scooted away with “nothing” on his lips.

“… Do you need help? I hope you’re using a safe word with Tsukasa-sama. Safety is key.”

“Leave me alone!” Tori threw a pillow at Yuzuru, who proceeded to easily catch it. 

“I just want to make sure you’re taking care of Tsukasa-sama properly. Tsukasa-sama…”

“[Please,] you can drop the formalities.” Tsukasa squeaked out.

“I can’t do that. After all, you are my superior. Now, Tsukasa-sama, what would you like your safe word to be?”

“Please, leave! Yuzuru, you’re embarrassing me!”

“Now, now. I’m just trying to help the two of you. I’ll leave when I know you can engage in such relations responsibly.”

Tsukasa’s head was spinning and Tori looked equally traumatized. Without thinking, Tsukasa blurted out “Knights” for his safe word.

“There, was that so difficult? Now…” Yuzuru strolled over to the bedside table, eerily calm, and removed what looked like leather straps and a gag. Tsukasa paled.

“No, no. This was a mistake.” Forgetting about the restraints, Tsukasa attempted to sit up.

Yuzuru spoke up. “If you do not want to, then you can just say so.”

But did he not want to? Staring at Yuzuru, he thought of every time that he wished that those lips were his to kiss and now that he was discovering this new side of him, his body was reacting positively, his cock twitching.

“We… everything stops when I say so, but for now, this is…” he had to squeak out his last words, “Fine.”

Yuzuru nodded, passing off the ball gag and straps to Tori.

“Now, bocchama. Are you ready for my instructions? I hope you are.”

Tori was still pouting, but Yuzuru leaned over and blew hot air against his ear and he shuddered. Clearly there was something between them that Tsukasa was unaware of.

“Tsukasa-sama, when you have the gag in, I want you to snap your fingers when you’re done, okay? Can you snap your fingers for me?”

Something about Yuzuru’s commanding voice took over Tsukasa and he responded immediately, snapping his fingers for who was starting to show as the true master of this situation, titles aside.

“Good. Now, Bocchama, be wary of your partner’s hair when putting the gag in.”

Tori did so, Tsukasa feeling the gag keep his mouth open as Tori tightened it, still pouting. Clearly, he was a little disappointed at the pass of control.

“These are for your legs. Bocchama, bind them, but not too tight. We don’t want to cut off circulation now, do we?” Yuzuru settled down on the bed, watching with a careful eye as Tori did what he was told. Despite Tori restricting his movements even more, he felt like Tori was the one who had the least control over their situation now.

“Tsukasa, press your legs together.” Tori commanded. Tsukasa did, crossing them.

“No, no. Not like that.” Tori moved Tsukasa’s legs to bend at the knees, wrapping the binding around his thighs and calves until Tsukasa was left entirely vulnerable. Tsukasa glanced around the room, getting used to his new position and once again, testing the strength of his restraints. Unbecoming of the Suou heir, he felt drool dribble down his chin as he tried to make sense of the ball gag.

“Pick the vibrator up again, Bocchama. I’m going to get something else.”

Tori followed the command as Tsukasa tried to follow where Yuzuru was going. It didn’t matter, because all of a sudden powerful vibrations made contact with his dick again and he let out muffled moans around the gag.

“Tsukasa-sama…” Tsukasa hummed at the sound of his name, looking upon Yuzuru dressed up nice for the party and now armed with a riding crop. “Have you experimented with pain before?”

Tsukasa shook his head furiously, a little scared but a little excited.

“Bocchama. Watch me.” Tori moved away from Tsukasa’s dick, making him whine but then a whole new kind of excitement came when Yuzuru began rubbing his exposed thighs with the crop, causing the hairs on his legs to stand up. He winced, waiting for the pain to come but it never did. And then, when he least expected it, Yuzuru struck his thighs and Tsukasa yelped through the gag. “The key,” he struck Tsukasa again and he mewled. “Is to hit where there’s no bone and to do so deliberately but not too hard. We don’t want lasting welts, do we?”

Yuzuru struck Tsukasa again and his cock throbbed. Whatever this was, it was doing it for him. He drooled even more around the gag, disgusting himself at how far he had fallen.

“Strike right here,” he pressed the end of the crop to the underside of his thighs, where his ass met his legs, “and you will avoid hurting him more than he wants.”

Yuzuru passing off the crop to Tori filled him with dread, to the point where he was tempted to snap his fingers. But he held fast as Tori winded up with a smirk on his face. Oh God, he was terrified. The blow that he delivered hurt like hell and a lot more than anything Yuzuru had done prior. He winced as Tori did it again, expecting for a painful third time but Yuzuru grabbed his arm.

“I said,” his eyes were truly frightening, “don’t hit where there’s bone. Can you please listen to me? And Tsukasa-sama, if it hurts that much you need to let us know. Don’t be afraid to snap your fingers.” Yuzuru reached over and pulled the gag out, Tsukasa feeling his jaw relax for the first time. “Are you good to continue or do you want to stop?”

“No, I’m fine. Just… can we not use the [crop] anymore, please?”

“Very well.” Yuzuru put the gag back in reached back over to the nightstand and pulled out a small bottle. Tsukasa was not stupid and knew what that was.

“Bocchama, your fingers are smaller than mine and may be easier on your partner. Open him up for me.” Tori was still pouting mumbling something under his breath.

“Listen up, slave, I should be giving the commands.”

“Ah, but I am just trying to provide you with the best experience possible. You seemed like you desperately needed help, Bocchama.” Tori made a face at that, but ultimately did what he was told, pouring lube on his fingers and pushing Tsukasa’s bound legs up, his fingers running against where the leather clung to thigh, leaving a lovely indent into the flesh.

He pushed a finger in way too fast, and while it didn’t hurt, it did leave Tsukasa feeling quite uncomfortable and violated. Experimenting, Tori pushed the finger in and out of him, curling it just so so that Tsukasa gasped and his legs shook. After that, he inserted another finger, stretching him for lord knows what after, and a third finger followed. Tori’s hand brushed over a welt and he winced, but the sharp pain of it somehow made the pleasure better. Afterwards, without Yuzuru’s command, Tori removed his fingers and picked up the vibrator, shoving it in instead. The vibrations were too much and Tsukasa gasped around the gag, squirming.

“As though I’d put myself inside of a Suou. Disgusting.”

Raising his eyes to Yuzuru, Yuzuru didn’t seem to disapprove so he was stuck, wrapped up in the pleasure of it all. Tori thrust the vibrator in and out of him, hitting a place within him that caused him to keen and sigh. Eventually, Tori must have gotten sick of not being taken care of though because he left the vibrator to be held by Yuzuru and scooted up to his face.

“We should use that dirty mouth for something else.~” And with that, Tori unbuttoned his pants and presented his dick, pushing it into Tsukasa’s cheek and wiping off the precum there. He removed the gag and thrust himself in, clearly enjoying himself if the sigh was any indication.

“See? You look… hah… so much better like this!” exclaimed Tori and Tsukasa had to use all of his self control to not bite down. He might have, if not for Yuzuru sitting just a bit away with a serene smile. He wanted to impress him and took all of Tori into his mouth instead to prove this point.

“Good boy, Tsukasa-sama.”

The praise caused him to twitch as Yuzuru thrust the vibrator into him with greater speed. When Yuzuru touched him for the first time, it was just enough to push him over the edge. He moaned around Tori when he came harder than he ever had in his life, the aftershocks lasting so much longer than normal as he came down from his euphoria driven high and became putty in the hands of the two boys. Tori, who felt the vibrations of the moans, removed himself just fast enough to cum himself all over Tsukasa’s face. Strands of white fell on his lips and cheeks, and he had to close his eyes to avoid any unwanted pain as Tori painted his bangs.

Tsukasa collapsed in a heap, his hands and legs suddenly sore from being locked in place so long. Yuzuru just clapped for the both of them. “Beautiful work, Bocchama. You’re getting so much better. I’m so proud.”

Tori pouted and once again, Tsukasa knew that there was a story there, but he didn’t know what. “And Tsukasa-sama. It was a pleasure to work with you.” Yuzuru talked as though they were business partners, not as if he was covered in cum bound to the bed-post. Tentatively, Tsukasa spoke up.

“Fu…Fushimi-senpai. What about you?”

Yuzuru chuckled. “Well, I was just here to help. I don’t need anything.”

“No, I insist.”

“I don’t!” Tori piped up, fully spent and collapsing into the pillows in a heap.

“Forgive me, Suou Bocchama, but don’t you have a party to get back to?”

Oh. Right. Tsukasa moved to sit up. “How long have we been gone?”

“Oh, not terribly long but I’m sure you’re missed. Shall I help you out of your restraints, Tsukasa-sama?”

“You really must drop the titles.”

But Tsukasa laid there as Yuzuru undid the restraints, leaving Tsukasa rubbing his wrists and thighs and stretching. Ah. Stretching too far, he realized how sore he was. Sitting would be difficult and he wasn’t sure he would be able to manage going back.

“Ah. I’ll tell both your parents that you aren’t feeling well.” He ran a hand through Tori’s hair. “I think he’s too exhausted to head back and Tsukasa-sama… you will need a bath. Shall I give you one?”

“Yes!” He may have exclaimed that too loudly, but the prospect of being taken care of by Yuzuru was too good to pass up.

“And please, do not worry for me. I’ll get what I want later.~” 


	2. Omake

Tsukasa stared at the water as Yuzuru filled it. The steam pooling off the surface made his thighs clench in preparation for the eventual pain that he knew would come. Tori was still fast asleep in the bedroom, content and drifting off after an exhausting encounter but, really, it should be Tsukasa who was most exhausted! He was the one who endured all the pain! Either way, the sweet smells of lavender salts filled the room as the glass fogged and created a heady, dreamy atmosphere.

Tori’s bathroom was larger than his and decorated with various bath toys. He was face to face with a pink elephant that seemed to greatly contrast the world they had just inhabited. It was surreal, really. He would have chalked it up to being a dream if not for the dull, throbbing pain that plagued him.

The bath now full, he braced himself as he slowly descended into the tub. The pain immediately overcame him as soon as his thighs made contact and he hissed in agony. Yuzuru offered a hand to clasp as he continued to lower himself, seating himself with a groan.

“Are you going to be alright, Tsukasa-sama? Can I bring you some tea?”

“Tea would be nice actually.” That gave him time to think as well while Yuzuru headed back out as though nothing had happened.

Wow. That was his virginity. Did it even count if it was with a toy? His parents were just down the hall. What was he thinking? Also, what were his thoughts surrounding all of this? Up until that point, Tsukasa had considered himself to be straight. And sure, he may have fantasized about Yuzuru in the past and Tori may have been considerably cute during his own confession, but he couldn’t bring himself to address this situation after he left. As soon as he was gone, he was sure that none of them would ever bring this up again. He sunk into the water, blowing bubbles. Childish, but still, no one was there to see him. The dull pain from his ass and thighs throbbed as a constant reminder.

Before long, Yuzuru was back, and Tsukasa forced himself up from his place beneath the water and attempted to hold a more adult position. Instead, he turned on the jets, bumped his thighs and hissed. Yuzuru just looked immediately concerned, setting the tea to the side and leaning down to ask if Tsukasa was alright.

Tsukasa forced a smile and waved it off.

“Fushimi-senpai. Thank you for intervening. I didn’t realize how much I needed… ah…”

“I understand, Tsukasa-sama. You are aware that if you want to know anything, all you have to do is ask.”

“Well, I do have one question.”

Yuzuru looked at him, standing up to pour him a cup of an English rose blend and setting it on the side of the bath.

“How did you learn so much?”

“Ah. Some things are better left secrets, Tsukasa-sama. You do not wish to know.”

“I see…”

Tsukasa sunk back into the water, bringing the tea to his lips and sipping, enjoying the aroma of it all.

“And you are positive that you don’t need anything in return?”

“It’s not about getting even. Did you enjoy yourself?”

“More or less. I’m just… confused about a lot of things. And overwhelmed. I think that is how I’d phrase my thoughts.”

“It’s understandable. Soak as long as you want. I’ve already told your parents you weren’t feeling well.”

“I never lie to my parents.”

“Well, it is not entirely a lie, is it?”

Tsukasa smiled a warm smile and continued to sip his tea. The combination of the hot bath and the hot tea was not helping the fact that he was overstimulated and sweating though.

“Fushimi-senpai… I actually think I need to cool down.”

“Say no more.” With that. Yuzuru filled a little cute animal pail with lukewarm water from the shower and dumped it over Tsukasa’s shoulders. Tsukasa sighed at the contact, thankful for something to numb his fried nerves.

“Shall I wash your hair?”

“No. That is quite alright. I’m nearly an adult after all and can wash my own. Ah, where is some shampoo that Tori-kun wouldn’t mind me using?”

“You’re mindful of him deep down. That’s kind of you, I think.”

“Well, there’s no point in needlessly upsetting him. More than necessary, at least. And after what happened, I’m having some… ah… complicated feelings.”

“It makes sense, but still, I must insist on washing you. Remember when I used to babysit you?”

“That was long ago and you are only a year my senior.”

“It’s the least I can do after the damage that has been done. You’re sore, just sit right there.”

Yuzuru walked to the shower, bringing back a bottle of strawberry shampoo that looked somehow cheap and expensive at the same time. Suitable for Tori. As Yuzuru worked the soap into a lather, he ran his fingers through Tsukasa’s hair, causing the younger boy to shudder and then relax.

“Bocchama cares deeply for you deep down, you know.”

“Well, I can see that now, sort of. Still, I wish he would show it.”

“Ah, Yuzuru, do you mind passing me some [body wash]? I’m afraid that I need it to deal with… Ah…”

“Oh, of course. Here, let me help you.”

“No. This I can take care of myself.”

“But I insist.” So, Tsukasa was left being doted on and babied, and while part of him was embarrassed, another part really liked being spoiled like this. Yuzuru dipped down and cleaned his thighs, paying special attention to the welts to make sure that they would not get infected. After all, Tori had hit him pretty hard. Tsukasa couldn’t tell if his face was red from the heat or from Yuzuru’s efforts, but either way, it colored his ears and neck, sweat pooling on his face and dripping into the water.

“Ah. Um, Fushimi-senpai. I appreciate everything you have done for me, but I must insist that I do something for you as well.”

“And what would that be, Tsukasa-sama?”

Tsukasa looked down at Yuzuru’s pants and back up. “You’re not hiding that from anyone, you know.” Tsukasa purred, trying his best to put on a sexy flair after his humiliating display in the bedroom.

Yuzuru just stared at him and it killed his attempt, but still… “Well, Tsukasa-sama, if you insist and only if you want to.”

“I do!” He blurted out, perhaps too loudly. He was sure that that would rouse the sleeping Tori but oh well. It was too late.

Tsukasa reached out, pressing his hand against the bulge in Yuzuru’s pants, fumbling with the zipper and belt as pants fell to the floor.

“Ah. Actually, Fushimi-senpai, it would be great if you would join me in here.”

Well, something he said must have resonated with Yuzuru, because he tugged off his tie and jacket, folding them and setting them on the counter before doing the same with his pants, shoes and socks. He slid in with Tsukasa and Tsukasa was given a full frontal view of Yuzuru’s tone and inhaled. Well, his assumptions about being straight were obviously false. Yuzuru then settled himself on the edge of the tub, guiding Tsukasa with his finger to follow him.

“Tsukasa-sama. I don’t want to do anything that intense with you. You just had something like that before.” Yuzuru ran his fingers through Tsukasa’s hair.

Tsukasa understood, and instead, reached up from his position below Yuzuru to stroke Yuzuru’s cock at a steady, sweetly slow pace. He placed kisses to the head, lavishing love onto him when the door opened and Tsukasa caught a head of pink trailing into the bathroom. Tori stood at the edge of the bed, hands on his hips as he asked what exactly they were doing. Tsukasa shrugged, not nearly as flustered as he had been and Yuzuru had an apology on his lips. It was then that Tori himself decided that he, too, was going to take a bath and quickly slipped out of his own attire, throwing it on the floor where Yuzuru stepped out to quickly fold it and place it away with his own clothing. Settling in the bath, the three of them were a bit crowded, but Yuzuru settled himself back in his corner and all was good.

Tori decided that he was going to do most of the work then, and leaned forward to press kisses to Yuzuru’s cock himself. Tsukasa was appalled, but decided he would not be beat by this change of events, running a tongue up the side. Yuzuru just smiled at them as they made work in what Tsukasa assumed was trying to undo Yuzuru first. It was Tori that took in the head, making eye contact with Yuzuru. Tsukasa was doing his best with his tongue, but ended up drooling far more than he should have. The two boys did their best, or, at least, Tsukasa assumed so as their combined efforts (combined with combined eye contact) elicited a moan from Yuzuru. Though they couldn’t tell whose work did the job, Tsukasa was glowing with pride and, looking next to him, Tori felt the same way. Making a bold move, Tsukasa wrapped his hand around the base and found that Tori was lacing their fingers together, working Yuzuru up into a steady rhythm while Tori still took in the head, bobbing up and down. It wasn’t long before Yuzuru moaned again, though this time it was a bit more restrained, and it only increased the boys’ fervor to make Yuzuru cum.

Yuzuru’s face hardly expressed any signs of fatigue though, instead, he looked like an angel: serene, the only thing that showed their actions was the sweat that was dripping down his chin.

“Ah. Bocchama. Tsukasa-sama. I’m close.”

They could hardly tell, but Tori swallowed him to prove a point and Yuzuru spilled straight down his throat, which Tori swallowed happily. Well, so much for a bath. The three of them were now equally spent and Yuzuru sunk down into the water so the three could get cleaned up together.

Tsukasa could have almost drifted to sleep in that bathtub, but luckily had the support of two other boys to support him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because people validated me.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to horny hell
> 
> Talk to me @ryytlid
> 
> Also feel free to commission me if you want to see your own filth realized.


End file.
